


As the Sun Sets Over the Hill

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Damaged Tale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters will be tagged as they come, DamagedTale AU, DamagedTale AU Spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Pre-Undertale, Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Undertale Spoilers, non-linear chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: DamagedTale AU: The AU in which Frisk and Chara were raised with the Dreemurrs and Asriel, though the latter died protecting a five year old Frisk in a semi-successfull assassination attack.(In which Frisk can't save and can only do corrupted resets so Everyone Suffers™ because of it)





	As the Sun Sets Over the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The DamagedTale AU's Official Home and Birthplace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424739) by OMsRandomWriter | OMsRandom | Ohma. 



> Ok, so here's the little baseline for DamagedTale!
> 
> 1) Every time Frisk attempts to save, there is a high chance of their SOUL being stolen and a corrupted reset taking place. A corrupted reset affects the world in such a way that every run will not be the same.  
> 2) Every time Frisk dies, an uncorrupted reset occurs, but only those around them knows what has happened.  
> 3) Frisk's caretaker from the first run (Chara) is severely injured from the first reset and is using heavy magic to find their kid, who is slowly losing their mind and becoming closer to being a Duster with each round.  
> 4) Flowey is from a world where that Frisk was 6 and has killed almost everyone in the Underground, where as Asriel died to protect Frisk while Flowey went and got help. As a result, Asriel's SOUL was forced to quickly bond itself to Frisk's when their hidden magic started to go wild with grief.

They weren’t sure what was happening, only that one second, they were gently touching that little black upright piano in Waterfall and the next, they were watching a younger them, dressing in a pastel pink and purple sweater, walk over towards Asriel, who looked to be about 17, 18. “Azzy, when can I play?” Their younger-self asked, lip out in a pout. The boss-monster merely laughed and shook his head, ears flopping as he did so.

“When you’re taller than me squirt,” he told them before standing and putting the key guard down. 

“But Azzy! You’re always gonna be taller than me.” They pouted while their olderself stared at the monster in a type of awed shock. When he turned 18, many of the Underground had feared that Prince Asriel would be short for the rest of his life, but a few months before he was 19, he had shot up to just over seven feet tall, the smallest a Boss Monster could be. But right now, at his current height?

“Lets see what Mom’s up to, ok?

17 year old Frisk was taller than him, and all they could think as they clutched at their locket was  _ it should’ve been me _ .

* * *

Months and countless resets later, Frisk felt their breath catch at the sight in front of them. Mettaton had told them that when they fought the God of Hyperdeath, at the end, when they had called out, there had been an explosion that knocked all of them out. Which, of course, lead everyone to this point: There was a familiar white and black shape in the crater that had Frisk jumping over the tape, eyes wide as they skidded to a half next to the figure.

“Asriel?” They whispered softly, hesitantly, desperately praying that they weren’t wrong.

“‘Risk?” the figure replied in return, burgundy eyes squinted up at them. “You’re…  _ old… _ ”

“Azzy!” Hugging the young Monster, they found themselves crying as they pulled away. “You… You’ve been dead… for almost 12 years.” The goat-monster blinked a few times before devastation crossed his features.

“Twelve years?” he whispered. “But… mom, dad…  _ Chara _ …”

“Everyone’s fine,” Frisk promised almost immediately, though perhaps it seemed too fast. “A few of us have aged gracefully, mind you.”

“You’re not one of them sib.” He joked, causing them to roll their eyes as they helped him up, smirking at his gobsmacked expression.

“Whatever you say…  _ little brother. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts or comments? Please, let me know either here, or at DamagedTale's official blog, where I'll be doing my best to draw out the storyline via asks!
> 
> Chapters and where they are on the timeline can be a little spotty, so please feel free to ask if you have any questions about where this all is.
> 
> https://damagedtaleofficial.tumblr.com/


End file.
